


It Was A Dare

by RueWasHere



Category: Hustle Cat
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueWasHere/pseuds/RueWasHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese was dared to follow you home in his cat form. After comfortably spending three days at your apartment as a stray Avery suddenly breaks the cat curse! How can he explain this now that you've walked into your apartment and your cute kitty has turned into a cute boy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Was A Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! It's been eons since I've written anything close to fan fiction please forgive me for spelling mistakes I'm really rusty (ha). Even though you can romance Reese I thought this game needed some more love. Let me know if I should do any of the other characters in this situation/different ones? 
> 
> they/them pronouns used just for convenience!

You leaned in closer towards the full body mirror as you made an attempt to straighten the collar of your uniform. You see, you worked for a local pet shelter in the city for a long while now, and uniforms were sadly mandatory. Since you lived alone things were usually really quiet for you. Just the other day you picked up a stray bobtailed cat while you were at one of your favorite cat cafes. Maybe it would be considered cheating since the shelter you worked for mainly dealt with canines, but you couldn’t help it. The little guy had done something to his foot and he had oh so pitifully meowed as if asking for your help. How could you refuse when he looked so cute?

As soon as you felt that things were satisfactory, you heard that pathetic and prolonged meow. You’d quickly found that that was his favorite way to ask you for attention. Right now he was staring up at you with large green eyes as he lifted up the paw that happened to be injured. You laughed at him as you gently scratched behind his upward pointed ears. “Sorry kitty, I’ve gotta head out for work, I’ll be back before you even know it,”

You heard him continue to meow in the most over dramatic manner as you closed the door behind you. As you headed down the hallway you could swear you could hear someone else snickering loudly, it must have been one of your neighbors again. Dismissing the sound your thoughts trail back to your furry little friend. Later today you did have some errands to run, maybe you could buy him a treat while you were out on your travels. Or maybe you’d just visit that cat cafe again today..

\--

“Ohhh!” Finley quickly tapped away at the keys on her laptop with one hand, and her phone with the other. Her typing skills were off the charts now, on the laptop she was checking the website for the cafe and on her phone she sent yet another message to Reese. He had been missing for almost three days now, and she was beginning to get worried. Maybe more than worried knowing how Finely was. Avery, her silver haired coworker set a small saucer with a freshly brewed coffee on the table just beside her work station.

“You don’t really think that he’s in trouble, do you? It’s Reese, I’m sure he’s doing alright.” They smile gently as they move just a little bit closer so they can peek at Finley’s open tabs. She very quickly puts her phone down and dramatically runs her fingers through her long balayage locks. Stray pieces of who knows what- glitter, maybe sprinkles,- from her recent Jelly Donut festivities from the day before fly about the table.

“Of course he is! He has to be. The thing is, that we made a bet the other day. You know that regular we have on weekend afternoons?” She looks up at them with wide brown eyes. Avery nods very slowly as the thought of you passes their mind. Of course, you were the one that ordered your coffee just like they did, and you always took the extra time to play with Hash Browns. Come to think of it you hadn’t visited in the past few days, the cafe wasn’t all that busy every day so thankfully Avery could remember your face. Finley took a large swig of her coffee before exhaling and then preparing her lungs for a short moment before her torrent began.

“Well okay, so Reese and I were talking about them and all, right?” She looks upwards to make sure she still has Avery’s attention. “Me being the wonderful me, I noticed the way Reese would watch them and all. So as a joke I decided to dare him to do a little something, right? And I so think he took me seriously!” Avery blinks slowly and nods as they try to follow her words. “So I said, well I told him, ‘hey, you should follow them home! See what they’re like, it’s no problem, they’ll think you’re a cat.’ He’s been missing since Monday, what if something happened? He won’t even answer his phone now!” She picks up her phone and vigorously taps the lock screen.

“It’s Reese, I’m sure he’s alright, he can take care of himself, right?” Avery holds up their hands. “Listen, we’re opening in a few minutes, maybe our regular will have some answers, right? They do work in a shelter.” They glanced over quickly as Landry called them from downstairs. “Try not to worry too much about it, okay?” And with that they quickly hopped down the stairs.

\--

Work had been slower than usual. Almost no one came in throughout your entire six hour shift. As you tended to the dogs you couldn’t help but let your thoughts eventually wander. You thought about that cafe. It was quickly becoming one of your favorite places to visit. The staff was sweet, you got food, and you could play with the cats, of course the the place was wonderful! Although, today a few other thoughts crossed your mind. Lately whenever you passed through the front door you could feel an odd static electricity crawl up your arms and make your hair stand on end. One of the workers there had caught your eye in particular.

You’d noticed him at first because of his boy luck clothing. He must of had a small fortune to be able to buy his outfit. Secondly, he was playing with one of your favorite cats, Hash Browns. On your last visit you both exchanged some playful banter as you told him that you stole your fluffy little friend. He seemed pretty interesting, you remember his name being something like Reese. That was the part that was bothering you. You’d have to visit again today in hopes that he was working. As you poured kibble into a bowl you thought of your little kitty friend too. You did meet him just outside the cafe, maybe if he was a stray he could find a place there.

That may just be a good excuse for you to go today. While the little guy was cute you weren’t entirely sure you’d be able to take care of a cat with all the hours you worked. Plus, your little friend had quite the temper when he didn’t receive ample attention, maybe the cafe was a better space for him.

\--

Reese was purring gently and sitting comfortably on the arm of your couch, bathing in a warm patch of sunlight. All of this extra attention from you was like a small slice of heaven. He never would have imagined Finley’s dare actually would have played out in his favor. He knew that soon enough he’d have to head back home towards the cafe, the others must be missing him by now. At least Graves wasn’t ever worried about attendance. Finley would never believe a word of this. He reached for his phone to text her. As soon as it appeared in his hand he stopped. His hand. Wait a damn minute.Just a moment ago he was a cat. There was still a small bandage tied around his wrist just where you’d put it over his ‘wounded’ paw.

Never before in his life had he been so scared at the sight of his own hands. Was the curse somehow broken? He didn’t have the time enough to wonder why or how. You were coming home within the next few minutes. Now he needed to figure out some way he could change back or run or--. There it was, the sound of the door loudly creaking open. You peered your head through with a wide smile that very quickly vanished.

There was a boy on your couch. A boy. A very attractive green eyed blond boy. Where the hell was the cute cat you brought home? The bags that you’d had in your grasp very quickly slid to the floor as the two of you stared at one another agape. There must have been almost a full minute of silence between the two of you before you very quickly pushed your way through the doorway. Reese backed away as you moved closer. “Woah, woah woah, I know what this looks like, but I can explain!” Who was he kidding? No he couldn’t. Telling you ‘oh hey I turn into a cat whenever I leave my workplace’ would make you think he was crazy. More so than you already did since it looked like he broke into your home.

You were balling your hands up and into fists, how dare some stranger waltz into your house and take your cat! Now you were ready for a good fight and you wondered just how much muscle lifting bags of dog food got you over the past few years. As you moved closer the gears slowly turned in your brain and you suddenly recognized him. The boy from the cafe. He was here. On your couch. Your brows furrow as you try to piece things together- they just don’t add up. “What is going on...what are you doing in my house and what did you do to my cat?”

Reese held his hands up in defense. Maybe things weren’t going quite as well as he previously thought. His face burned from the embarrassment of the entire situation. There was no smooth talking out of this one. “Okay, first off that cat isn’t yours. It’s me.” He could see your brows almost immediately furrow. Oh here we go. “I was under this curse, you see, whenever I left the cafe I would turn into a cat-...” Oh god you weren’t going to believe a word of this were you. “Listen, my friend Finley dared me to follow you after you left the other day because I really sort of liked you and-,” now his words were very rapidly becoming gibberish. Both of your faces were pretty priceless, you both looked like bright red tomatoes. Reese quickly rubs the back of his neck and repeatedly readjusts his hat out of nervous habit. Now he knew how poor Hayes felt just about every minute of every day. This must be hell. He couldn’t believe he just said all of those things. “If you just let me take you back to the cafe I swear we can explain things,”

\--

This is ridiculous. Even you’re unsure how you ended up here with Reese. It’s been a while now since you’d first had that ‘incident’, and now here he is showing you his book full of fashion sketches. Both of your legs are tangled in a sort of pretzel like shape. It was pretty awkward and confusing hearing about the dreaded cat curse and how it turned Reese and all of his coworkers into felines once they had left the premises at first. But once things slowly fell into place, well they at least made sense. “And uh..I guess I’m sorta sorry about all of this.” Reese looked over your way as he set his sketchbook on his upraised knee. You smiled and arched an eyebrow.

“You’re ‘sorta’ sorry?” He sank a little as he averted his gaze. You gently nudged him to get him to look back in your direction again.

“Well yeah, ‘sorta’. I mean..about scaring you and making you think.. I was really a cat. But in a way I’m thankful. I mean, I got to talk to you and now we’re here like this.” Reese sheepishly meets your gaze, it seems like he’s still trying to salvage what’s left of his pride.

You grin as you look him up and down. “Well I am too. Because it means I get to see your face when I do this.” As you lean forward you gently peck the very tip of his nose and then his lips. Reese looks fairly dumbfounded as you pull away. From upstairs you can hear Finley loudly cheering, shouting that she’s the matchmaker extraordinaire. You really can’t help but laugh as you watch Reese’s face continually get brighter as he ducks his face into his shirt. “I think we should do this again, yeah?”

He nods curtly as he still tries to look away from you. “Yeah,”


End file.
